Nico (Christa Päffgen)
Nico, echte naam Christa Päffgen (Keulen, 16 oktober 1938 - Ibiza, 18 juli 1988) was een Duits fotomodel, actrice en zangeres. Jeugd Over Nico's vroegste jeugd is weinig met zekerheid bekend omdat verschillende bronnen elkaar tegenspreken. Zo worden als geboorteplaats en geboortejaar respectievelijk ook Boedapest en 1943 genoemd. Zelf heeft ze er altijd geheimzinnig over gedaan. Zeker is dat zij opgroeide zonder vader, die tijdens de oorlog soldaat was in de Wehrmacht en waarschijnlijk is gesneuveld, al zou Nico zelf later het verhaal in de wereld brengen dat hij was vermoord door de nazi's. Moeder Margaret Päffgen vertrok na de oorlog met haar dochter naar Berlijn. Nico werkte op 15-jarige leeftijd tijdelijk op een basis van Amerikaanse luchtmacht, waar ze slachtoffer werd van een verkrachting door een Amerikaanse sergeant die vervolgens ter dood werd veroordeeld door de krijgsraad. De rest van haar leven zou Nico getraumatiseerd blijven door de verkrachting en zich tegelijkertijd schuldig voelen voor de dood van de sergeant. Op 16-jarige leeftijd werd ze in Berlijn ontdekt als fotomodel en mannequin. Via haar werkgever kreeg ze in 1960 een kleine rol in Federico Fellinis film La Dolce Vita. Inmiddels was ze naar Parijs verhuisd, waar ze de artiestennaam Nico had aangenomen. Dankzij het vele werk voor tijdschriften en bekende firma's als Coco Chanel werd ze het eerste supermodel en de lieveling van de jet set. Ze raakte bevriend met artiesten als Bob Dylan en Brian Jones en kreeg een verhouding met acteur Alain Delon, die de vader van haar zoon Ari zou zijn, iets wat Delon steeds heeft ontkend. Velvet Underground In 1964 maakte ze kennis met Andy Warhol, die haar aannam als zijn protegé. In 1965 verscheen haar eerste single I'm not saying en in 1967 speelde ze in Warhols film Chelsea Girls. Datzelfde jaar werd ze als 'chanteuse' toegevoegd aan de band The Velvet Underground, waar ze eerst de avances van Lou Reed afsloeg om vervolgens een verhouding met John Cale te beginnen. Het eerste album van de band bevat een aantal nummers die door Nico zijn gezongen. Met name door de jaloerse en door Nico afgewezen Lou Reed werd haar een grotere rol in de band geweigerd. Een aantal nummers die zij al had ingezongen, zong hij uit wraak opnieuw in, en in die uitvoeringen zijn ze op de plaat verschenen. Nico was nooit officieel lid van de Velvet Underground en van meet af aan was het de bedoeling om na deze samenwerking weer solo te gaan. Ze bracht een aantal goed ontvangen maar slecht verkopende albums uit. Het eerste hiervan, Chelsea Girl, bevat folkrocknummers die stuk voor stuk geschreven zijn door anderen, onder meer door Jackson Browne, met wie ze toen een relatie had. Op dit album werd ze begeleid door de leden van The Velvet Underground. Haar tweede album The Marble Index bevat alleen eigen werk. Hierop introduceerde ze een eigen, macabere stijl, waarbij ze met haar zware stem met Duits accent op bezwerende toon haar eigen teksten zong, voornamelijk ondersteund door het geluid van een harmonium. De plaat werd geproduceerd door John Cale. Op de volgende twee albums, Desertshore en The End, wordt deze stijl voortgezet. Het laatste album baarde opzien doordat het een uitvoering van het volledige Duitse volkslied bevat. June 1, 1974 is een live album dat samen met met John Cale, Brian Eno en Kevin Ayers werd opgenomen en waarop Nico alleen het nummer The End van The Doors zingt, ook het titelnummer van haar vierde album. Na The End was Nico vooral weer actief als actrice. Tussen 1972 en 1979 speelde ze in zeven films van de Franse regisseur Philippe Garrel. Latere jaren In 1981 verscheen weer een album, Drama of Exile, waarin ze een meer pure rock richting insloeg. Het album deed het goed bij het alternatieve gothic en new wave publiek. Begeleid door haar band The Faction trad ze regelmatig op, met een aantal live albums als resultaat. Haar laatste studioalbum, Camera Obscura, verscheen in 1985. Nico was een groot gedeelte van haar leven verslaafd aan heroïne. Ze overleed echter aan een hersenbloeding als gevolg van een val van haar fiets tijdens een vakantie op Ibiza in 1988. Ook na haar dood bleef Nico tot de verbeelding spreken. Vele live-albums verschenen op evenzoveel verschillende labels. James Young, lid van The Faction tijdens de laatste zes jaar van Nico's leven, beschreef in 1992 zijn herinneringen aan deze tijd in Songs they never play on the radio. Een jaar later verscheen een volledige biografie, Nico. The life and lies of an icon van Richard Witts. In 1995 verscheen Nico Icon, een documentaire van de Duitse televisie over Nico's leven. Onder de titel Nico werd in 1997 een ballet opgevoerd waarvoor John Cale de muziek schreef. Discografie *''The Velvet Underground & Nico'' (1967) *''Chelsea Girl'' (1968) *''The Marble Index'' (1969) *''Desertshore'' (1970) *''The End'' (1973) *''June 1, 1974'' (1974) *''Drama of Exile'' (1981) *''Camera Obscura'' (1985) *''The Frozen Borderline, 1968 - 1970'' (2007) Categorie:Duits acteur Categorie:Duits model Categorie:Duits zanger Categorie:Pseudoniem Categorie:The Velvet Underground